just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Capstone Lynx
The Capstone Lynx is an armored vehicle in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview While the canon Just Cause games either feature an eight-wheeled armored vehicle for a main battle tank role, or a four-wheeled armored vehicle for a reconnaissance tank role, the Capstone Lynx is the first six-wheeled armored vehicle in the series, designed as a medium tank which isn't quite as fast as a four-wheeled tank, and isn't quite as strong as an eight-wheeled tank, but rather a combination of both. Development history With all the world's powers developing main battle tanks (Eight-wheels in the context of the Just Cause universe) or light scout tanks (Four-wheels,) the French commissioned Capstone to create a vehicle that combines the armor of the MBT with the speed of the light tank, and within months Capstone created the Lynx medium tank, which was quickly adopted by the French Army. A new order was placed for an anti-aircraft variant, and when both versions were completed, production began and the vehicle was quickly brought into service. When the Third Volosian Civil War broke out, the French government chose to send a number of these new tanks to the United Volosian Republic, and equip the faction with a new kind of battle tank. The UVR came to love the Lynx and the concept of the Medium Tank that combines speed, light weight, and firepower, and soon the Capstone Lynx became the most common UVR tank on the battlefield, even being a feasible patrol vehicle for locations of high value. Visual appearance The Capstone Lynx is based on the real-world French AMX-10 Reconnaissance Vehicle, pictured above, but in the Just Cause universe it fills the role of a medium tank rather than a reconnaissance vehicle. It is available to the player in two different variants: the stock Capstone Lynx medium tank, and an anti-aircraft variant available for anti-air duties. Variants Capstone Lynx Medium Tank The medium tank variant takes on the visual appearance of a stock AMX-10 as pictured above, and its weapons consist of six smoke grenade dischargers, one coaxial machine gun, one turret-mounted machine gun on top, and one 90mm cannon available for use against any target that may be encountered. While the piercing on the main gun is a mismatch against eight-wheeled main battle tanks, the Lynx can more than hold its own against other medium tanks, light tanks, or lighter vehicles. Capstone Lynx AA The French have requested an anti-aircraft variant and Capstone has obliged them, developing this anti-aircraft version of the Lynx for a speedy response force to enemy helicopters. While it is not equipped with anti-fixed-wing missiles, its armament is more than capable of downing enemy helicopters. It is equipped with two anti-aircraft machine guns mounted in the turret, and in exchange for speed, no other armament is present. Gallery AMX-10.jpg|The stock Capstone Lynx design, based on a stock AMX-10 with armor pictured here. AMX-10 RAA.jpg|An anti-aircraft variant of the real AMX-10, the basis for the Lynx AA variant. Trivia *This is the first tank in the series, canon or non-canon, to feature six wheels rather than eight or four, making it a type of medium tank. *It's made by the fictional company Capstone. Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Tanks Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Imports to the United Volosian Republic Category:Capstone Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles